Chicken Soup
by panda02
Summary: What if there was another werewolf at hogwarts? What if she had secrets? What does she have to hide? This is a Remus Lupin love story. maybe. who knows?
1. Chapter 1

_BEEP BEEP BEEP  
9:00  
I moaned and got up._

Stepped into the shower get washed up.  
When I got out I walked to the closet and got dressed.

_Once dressed I head out the door, walking to the Black's house, which was only a block away. As I was walking I saw children running around in the local parks. Confused on why they would be up this early, with so much energy._

The sun was shining for once in this place. It kinda makes me miss hell, with the warmth. It was never cold down there.

Once at grimmauld place, I say the incantation and walk in. Everything inside is dark and dull. There wasn't anyone in sight so I made my way up the stairs to Reg's room. On my way I found the Black's house elf, Creature.

"Filthy mud-blood invading the house of black." Creature

"Yeah, go fuck yourself" Me

Once at Reg's door I had to contemplate knocking and being polite or just walking in. I decides on the former just to be safe.

"Knock, knock. You decent" Me

I heard footsteps and then the door opened to show one Regulus Black.

"Howo there" ME

I looked around his room/pigsty, or in reality a teenage boys room.

"What is this?" Me

"My room" Regulus

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Your room? It looks like a bomb went off, and your not even packed the train leaves in like..." Me

I look at my watch.

"An hour and a half" Me

"I'm starting okay, why don't go bug someone else?" Regulus

"Fine with me, Turd face"Me

I turn and head down a hallway to Sirius' room. Instead of knocking I just walk in. Lucky for me he was just reading a magazine full of motorbikes and cars. He surprisingly did't notice me enter the room, so I quietly closed the door and snuck up beside him. I whispered in your ear.

"What ya doin'?" Me

Then funniest thing happened, he jumped off the bed screaming like a little girl. I on the other hand was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sirius

"OH...but...it so is" Me

I'm still rolling around the floor choking on my laughter. It stops when Sirius kicks me in the legs.

"Heyy!, What Was That For!?" Me

"For Scaring Me!" Sirius

I think his balls dropped because his voice is really high pitched.

"Oh, you girl" Me

I pick myself up off the floor, plop down on his bed and start reading the magazine he was reading moments ago.

"I was reading that!" Sirius

"Then read over my shoulder" Me

He came and sat next to me and started reading the articles.

"I was thinking about buying a car, you wanna help me pick one?" Me

"Sure, as long as I can use it" Sirius

I looked at him with a 'What the Hell' face.

"Sure" Me

We were looking at through the magazine 'til it was time o head to Kings Cross.

After we grabbed his trunk and my bag, we headed downstairs to find waiting by the door.

"Hello " Me

_"Hello Kayla, how have you been?"_

"Great" Me

Regulus came trudging down the stairs with his trunk following close behind.  
Pieces of clothing were hanging out the sides of his trunk.

"Last minute packing?" Me

"Shut up" Regulus

He gave me a sarcastic glare which I happily returned.

"Regulus grab my arm, Kayla take him with"

Regulus grabbed her arm and with a loud pop they apparated to King's Cross.  
Sirius grabbed hold of me and I popped to the station.

"I'm great full your here to take me here" Sirius

"Why?" Me

"I just am" Sirius

"Ok" Me

We started walking through the people on the platform's heading to the barrier between 9 and 10.  
Once through the barrier we were on platform 9¾. Where Walburga ( ) was saying goodbye to Regulus. I looked around to see all the other parents doing the same to there children. Every year I wish I could have that, for someone to tell me to behave, study and to wish me good luck. But I know that will never happen, not anytime soon anyway. I look at Sirius to see him looking around, probably looking for his friends.

"Why don't you go find your friends, I'll go find me a compartment" Me

"OK, see ya later" Sirius

He waltzed off to find the others. I pushed my bag back up my arm and made my way onto the train, walking along I finally found an empty compartment that was right up the back of the train.

Putting my bag up, I grabbed out my guitar, I know what your thinking, how could a guitar fit in that tiny bag, well the answer is it's magic. To me it's considered technology But to everyone else it would have to be explained has magic. Any-who I sat down with my guitar, that's when my lovely sister walks n with her friend.

"Hey Lils, Marley" Me

"Hi, are you going to play?" Lily

"Of course" Me

"What song?" Marlene

_"If I Die Young By The Band Perry, you two wanna sing with me" Me"Nah, maybe next one" Lily"Yeah same" MarleneI grab out my phone to play the other instruments. I start to play._

**Lyrics:**

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys  
And I'll wear my pearls

_I heard clapping, I looked up to see not only the girls but the Marauders as well._

"Another! Play Another!" James

"Alright, Alright, Calm your pants" Me

They sit down while I pick another song.

"You girl's singing this time?" Me

"Yup" Lily and Marlene

"OK, Shake It Out By Florence And The Machine"

I pressed 'Play' and started strumming the guitar.

Lyrics:

Me:  
Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

Lily:  
Every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Marlene:  
And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way

All:  
I'm always dragging that horse around  
All of these questions' such a mournful sound

Marlene:  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

Me:  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

All:  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Marlene And Lily:  
And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart

Me And Lily:  
Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

All:  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Me:  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

Marlene:  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back

Lily:  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone

All:  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
Oh woah, oh woah…

Me:  
And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't

Me And Lily:  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road

Me:  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope

All:  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat

Marlene:  
Cause looking for heaven

All:  
Found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven

Marlene:  
Found the devil in me  
But what the hell

All:  
I'm gonna let it happen to me

Me And Lily:  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah  
So shake him off

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah

All:  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh woah

_More clapping._

"Hey, Lily-Flower wanna go out with me?" James

I face palmed myself.

"NO! You IGNORANT TOERAG!" Lily

Lily stormed out of the compartment and Marlene went after her.

"Well that went well" Me

I set my Guitar down, kicked of my shoes and put my feet up on the seat Lily was previously occupying.  
I turned towards the guys.

"How was your guy's summer's?"

"Good" Peter and James

"Same old, Same old" Sirius

The other guy didn't say anything, mainly because he had his face buried in a book called Romeo & Juliet.

"Good Book?" Me

"Hmm?" Guy

He looked up and I was met the most gorgeous honey brown eyes I have ever seen. When our eyes made contact I felt what felt like a wave of electrical shocks running through my body. once back in reality I pointed at his book.

"Good book?" Me

I made it out to sound like nothing really happened. He looked at confused for a second, then realized what I was talking about.

"Oh, Yeah, It's-it's brilliant"

"I'm Kayla Flyn" Me

I put out my hand to shake and he takes it and the shocks came back, starting from my hand, spreading to the rest of my body.

"Remus, ah, Remus Lupin" Remus

He let go and the shocks stopped again.

"Well i'm gonna go get changed, Ill be back" Me

I grabbed my guitar and put it up whilst grabbing my bag, I head to the bathrooms.  
I change into my uniform.

_I head back to my compartment to see the boys getting changed. When I see Remus the shocks come back. I wander off to give them the littlest modesty they have left.  
I walked the train and when I got to the compartment again they were dressed this time. I walked in and sat down with a big grin on my face._

"What's up with you?" Sirius

"A word of advise, next time you lot get changed in here close the curtain" Me

They all turned bright red and I chuckled. I put my head against head window and closed my eyes.  
Next thing I know is being shaken awake by James.

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaatttt?"

"We're here"


	2. Chapter 2

_The carriage ride up to the castle was eventful. We had gotten a carriage with Lily and Marlene. Lily was still in a bad mood and she shouldn't be crossed when she's in this kinda mood. So when James decided he would try and ask her out again, well, in simpler words, all hell broke loose. She was biting, hitting, kicking scratching and even spitting on him. Instead of helping to get her off him like everyone else, I was sitting up the back of the carriage laughing my ass. Remus also wasn't helping either he was sitting next to me reading his book with a huge grin on his face._

_Anyway, James got away with a black eye and a busted lip. But he didn't get to keep his pride, Poor bloke._

_Once in the castle we made our way to the great hall. After we sit down at the Gryffindor table and the sorting begins. I zone out and come to when the food appears. I go straight for the chicken wings._

_"Why is it always the chicken wings?" Lily_

_"Because Lils, there delicious" Me_

_I bit into a piece and moaned in pleasure._

_"mmmmm, this is so fucking good" Me_

_I heard a groan emitting from the opposite side of the table, I looked up to see it came from Remus._

_"What?" Me_

_"Um...I...Um...The chicken wings" Remus_

_He pointed at my wings._

_"What's wrong with them?" Me_

_"There animals" Remus_

_"Correction they were animals" Me_

_"But they were living, until someone killed them for food" Remus_

_"So, what, your a vegetarian?" Me_

_"Yes, But that's none of your business" Remus_

_I shook my head and lean in close._

_"Look I don't care if you decided to become a vegetarian because you turn into an animal every month (I give him a long hard look) But, you can't decide on what, I eat, got it" Me_

_I stare into his shocked face waiting for a response._

_"How did you know? Did they tell you?" Remus_

_He was pointing at the other marauders._

_"No" Me_

_"Then how?"_

_"I could smell it on you, you stink of werewolf" Me_

_"Um...OoooKkkkk" Remus_

_We went on eating until Headmaster Dippet stepped up._

_"Off to the common rooms, all of you!" Dippet_

_I got up and started to walk to the common room, not waiting for anyone else. Halfway there, I felt myself being lifted onto someone's shoulders. I looked down to see a messy arrangement of ginger hair, it was Fabian._

_"Hello love" Fabian_

_Hello Fabian, where's your brother?" Me_

_"Probably with his girlfriend" Fabian_

_I was a little dumbfounded._

_"Since when did Gideon have a girlfriend" Me_

_"Since the end of last year" Fabian_

_"Wow" Me_

_We'd made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady._

_"Password?" Fat Lady_

_"Hairy Nipple" Fabian_

_She swung open and we walked in, i had to duck my head to not hit it on the top of the door._

_"Who comes up with these password's?" Me_

_"Beats me, Goodnight" Fabian_

_"Night" Me_

_He sets me down and walks up the boy's staircase just as the Marauders walk in without Remus._

_"Where's wolf boy?" Me_

_"Prefect duty" James_

_"Ooohhh, Night boys" Me_

_I walked up the boy's staircase and into my room. In my bedroom I decide to go swimming in the lake. I walk into the closet to get pajamas. (Midnight Swim)_

_I go down to the common room and judging by the emptiness everyone was in bed. walking through the portrait and down the stairs. I was walking down the halls I heard footsteps coming from behind me. turning around and coming face-to-face with Remus._

_"What are you doing out of bed?" Remus_

_"Is that what all you prefects say? Is there a script?" Me_

_He had think about that one._

_"No, now why are you out of bed?" Remus_

_"I'm going for a swim" Me_

_He looked confused._

_"Why would you be going swimming?" Remus_

_"Wake's me up" Me_

_"Ah, come with me" Remus_

_He grabs my arm and leads me down more halls. Once we got to a door he said a password._

_"Balderdash" Remus_

_"Seriously, who comes up with these passwords?" Me_

_"Probably Dumbledore" Remus_

_'He was probably high" Me_

_He chuckled at my comment. We walked into the room. There was a bathtub in the middle of the room, it was the size of a swimmng pool._

_"Where are we?" Me_

_"Prefect's bathroom" Remus_

_"Oh, and why am I here?" Me_

_"I can't let you go swimming in the black lake, this late at night with the giant squid" Remus _

_"Well I'm friends with the giant squid and we were going to eat stuff" Me_

_"I mean, I've done it before he hasn't done anything" Me_

_"What the hell? Are you high?" Remus_

_"That's what I forgot today" Me_

_"You do drugs?" Remus_

_"Mmhmm, I got Marijuana, Weed, Pot, Mary Jane, Ganja, The Chronic, The Bangkok Blastoff, The Sticky Icky" Me_

_"The Sticky Icky?" Remus_

_"There all the same thing" Me_

_"Oh, do you like doing the drugs" Remus_

_I stared at him for a couple of seconds._

_"Remus, I was joking" Me_

_"Oh, well, anyway" Remus_

_He stood there awkwardly. I walk over to the tub and turn around to look at Remus._

_"Turn around" Me_

_"Why?" Remus i'm gonna get naked" Me_

_"Hot damn" Remus. _

_It was barely audible, but I still heard it._

_He turns around and I take my clothes off. I step into the water, reveling in it's warmth. After my mini orgasm from the warmth, I turn to Remus._

_"You can turn back around now" Me_

_He made the turn and groaned. I looked down to see the top half of my breasts revealed above the water and bubbles._

_"Oh, sorry" Me_

_I quickly bent down to cover my boobs. He seemed to of been in a trance because his head snapped up at the sound of my voice._

_"Huh...oh...i-it's okay, um...i'm-i'm gonna go" Remus_

_"OK, Goodnight" Me _

_"Goodnight" Remus_

_He walked out of the room and I was left to my thoughts. I floated onto my back._

_As soon as I was finished with my swim, I got out, grabbed my towel and dried myself off. After I put my pajamas back on, I walked out the door and through the halls, not being caught by any one else._

_Once in the dorms I head for the shower to wake myself up, since the hot water in the prefect's bathroom didn't do the job. The cold water cascading over my skin woke me up straight away._

_I got out, dried off, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. I thought I'd cook tonight rather than lay in bed and stare at the ceiling all night. _

_Around 6:00 in the morning i decided i'd go to bed. The less sleep the better. No nightmares. _


End file.
